


Soft

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Gentle, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's very fluffy, maybe a little, not much, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Daryl and Jesus having some down time at the trailer in Hilltop.





	Soft

     Daryl shifts himself slightly where he’s sitting on the bed, crossed legs twitching as he reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of his neck and roll his head around his shoulders. Jesus readjusts himself as well. His head is currently resting in Daryl’s lap, hair done in a low bun so that it’s easier for him to find a comfortable position. Daryl’s back is pressed up against the headboard while Jesus stretches out over the mattress and re-reads an old Sherlock Holmes novel. They’ve already changed into their sleep clothes and settled in for the night. Light tees and baggy PJ pants, Daryl can’t remember the last time he’s felt so comfortable, probably doesn’t exist. He runs the back of his hand over one of Paul’s shoulders, knuckles grazing the skin peeking out from the collar. Jesus smiles fondly and flips to the next page, paper crackling softly between his fingertips. No pictures on the next page either.

     He looks soft, as he lays there and pages through his novel. He’s not caving in walker skulls or shooting down Negan’s seemingly endless supply of men. Neither is he flipping around with his death defying ninja moves or piling corpses into the back of a truck to be buried or burned. He’s just reading a book. Laying in Daryl’s lap as the colours of sunset play over his skin through the blinds of the trailer. Warm oranges and yellows make the lower half of his face and the patterned lines down the rest of his body glow. Daryl thinks that the name Jesus might suit him most right now. Though he’ll never admit that and risk Paul’s goading.

     No, he’s perfectly content with just watching him read while he runs his hand over his relaxed body. Paul shivers occasionally when he “accidentally” finds one of his more sensitive spots, and Daryl moves on like he didn’t mean to, like he didn’t even notice. At some point, Jesus places his book open face down on his own chest and leans his head back so he can get a better look at his boyfriend. His hands are still on the edges of the hardcover as he blinks up at him. His eyes are wide and lashes long as he smiles. The blue-green irises look pale and heavenly in the lighting. He’s finally given a name to the colour of them. Sea-green. Crystal blue ocean mixing with the sharp green of algae to make a colour that takes his breath away. Daryl feels hot just looking at him like this. The skin of his cheeks and nose burn like he’s just been scalded and Jesus is just looking up at him like there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

     “I love you.” Jesus says it matter-of-factly, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. It’s taken Daryl a long time to adjust to that. Not doubting those three words every time Paul whispers them into his ear before he heads off for a run. Whenever he shouts them from across the compounds or passes them to him in the form of a “secret” note under the dinner table. It’s never been that he doubts Paul. Paul’s not the kind of guy to lie to somebody like that, fake his way through a relationship. Daryl’s just never lived the kind of life where people told him that they loved him. His mom did for a while, but it always felt obligatory. And Merle threw it around from time to time, but it was mainly as a method of manipulation.

     Jesus never expects anything from him for saying it. Not even a reply most times. Just says it for the sake of saying it. Daryl thinks that maybe he likes the words a little too much, likes the sound of them, the way they taste and how they roll off his tongue. But then again, so does he.

     “Love ya too.” Daryl grumbles through his rough voice and thick accent, and Jesus smiles like it’s the first time he’s heard it, even though it’s got to be at least the hundredth. Daryl finds himself smiling too, and then he cups his hand around Paul’s jaw and leans down. He kisses him slowly, softly. Takes his time in tilting his head and moving his lips over Paul’s. He can taste the Chapstick that Jesus had found on a run about a month ago. Still in package, honey-lemon. He keeps expecting sticky bitterness along with the taste, but is rewarded instead with slick heat and warm breath. It makes his fingers twitch and blood surge.

     Daryl grunts when Paul starts to lick at his lower lip. His beard itches the tip of his nose and he can feel Paul’s breath just beneath his chin. His heartbeat speeds up a bit and he lets the hand that’s been wandering Paul’s body drift to his collarbone. The caress is so gentle that it tickles the younger man, making him shiver and twitch. Daryl smiles against his lips and starts to trail his fingertips down Paul’s chest, stopping at the hardcover book that’s still lying there.

     Jesus hums contently and Daryl keeps kissing him. He moves his hand over the book and lets it rest on Paul’s abdomen. Paul lets out a stuttering breath as Daryl slowly drags his hand left and right over his clothed belly. Daryl knows that he could do this for the next hour. Just softly kissing his boyfriend and running his hands over his body like it were his own. The thought makes him sigh into Paul’s mouth. The scout has told him as much on more than one occasion. Mainly when he’s trying to goad Daryl into being intimate with him. “My body is yours” he’ll say, and Daryl can never resist that. Though he hardly puts up much of a fight.

     Daryl’s fingers catch on the hem of Paul’s shirt and ruck it up slightly, his fingertips playing sweetly over his lower abdomen and tangling in the fine hairs there. Jesus pushes his book off to the side as he focuses on kissing Daryl, hands going up to tangle in his shower-soft hair. There’s a soft thump as the novel hits the floor, falling shut as it loses its place. Daryl plays his tongue over Paul’s teeth and gums, making lazy patterns with it against his lips. Daryl starts to feel a low thrum of arousal settle in his gut and he pinches his brows together as he pulls away from the kiss. Paul’s eyes are still shut and Daryl takes the opportunity to pop open the button of Paul’s sleep pants. Paul’s lips part further and Daryl can hear a quiet intake of breath.

     “Daryl…” Paul sighs and he brings his hand back to trailing lazy patterns over Paul’s lower abdomen before pushing it under the hem of his pants. Paul’s already half hard and it makes his confidence swell slightly. Knowing that he does that to him, just kissing and touching. He wraps his hand around him and Paul squeaks, twitching his hips into the touch. Daryl pumps him slowly, thumb running over the head occasionally just because he knows how sensitive his boyfriend is in that spot. Paul’s brought to full hardness quickly and starts to gasp and buck, pulling Daryl’s head back down to kiss him again. Soft lips play over his and Paul’s tongue peaks out intermittently, tip tickling the roof of his mouth and gums.

     Jesus brings his feet up to his ass, bending his knees and spreading his thighs so that Daryl has more room to work. Daryl tampers down the groan that rumbles from his chest and gently scrapes his teeth over the sensitive flesh of Paul’s chin. Daryl lets his hand wander further south, tip of his middle finger pressing against Paul’s rim. The younger man curls his toes, making them pop and strain as his hips jolt. Daryl adds a bit of pressure before completely removing the digit, returning to fisting his cock and squeezing every time he nears the base.

     Daryl leans forward so he can get better grasp on his lover, reaching his other hand down to join the first. Jesus whines when Daryl cups his balls gently, thumb rubbing the base of his cock while he continues to pump his shaft. He feels the fine hairs on his sack against his palm and presses between his balls gingerly. His hands are so gentle and yet so sure in their movements. Finally, confident after months of practice, close to a year now. Sometimes it’s as if Daryl knows Paul’s body better than he does his own. Paul’s back arches as Daryl tightens his hold just minutely, the motion of his hand not slowing as he tugs.

     “Daryl…” Paul moans his name and Daryl sighs through his nose, the intimacy of the situation making a lump form in his throat. He tries and fails to swallow it down as Paul pants against his lips. His desperate voice crackles through now and then between soft gasps and it lilts up as he nears release. Jesus shivers suddenly, and then his entire body goes taught. His turgid length pulses in Daryl’s hand and he revels in the guttural groan that Paul releases as he soaks through his PJ pants. Daryl doesn’t let him go until he’s whining with oversensitivity. He brings his hands up to his mouth to lick them clean, then returns to stroking over Paul’s still shivering form. Jesus curses softly and Daryl smirks, hand pressed against his twitching abdomen.

     “God, you’re perfect…” Jesus mutters as he opens his eyes, pupils still blown wide and cheeks flushed. His eyelids flutter open and shut as he tries to bring the world back into focus, tongue running over his spit-slick lips. Daryl leans back against the headboard, eyes not leaving Paul’s flustered features as he takes in the words. Daryl pulls Paul’s hair from the messy bun, running his fingers through it until there’s no more tangles and the locks are soft against his skin.

     “Wanna touch you too…” Jesus sighs and Daryl shakes his head.

     “Don’ gotta.” Daryl insists, though his cock is very obviously tenting his PJ’s and forming a warm, wet spot of precum at the tip. He didn’t do it so he could get off though, just wanted to. Wanted to see Paul’s strong, slender body wracked with pleasure that he created. His own excitement would ebb eventually and he could go back to tracing lazy patterns over Paul’s skin.

     “You know I like to.” Jesus smirks and chews at his lower lip. He turns his head and nuzzles against the inside of his thigh, kissing him through the fabric and breathing in his scent. Daryl grunts and Jesus takes that as a good sign, so he reaches back and runs one of his hands up the inside of his shirt. He braces his palm against the warm skin on his abdomen, toned muscles twitching as he takes in a stuttering breath. “Please?” He keeps his voice soft and honey smooth.

     “Mmm…” Daryl groans and Paul kisses his inner thigh again. Jesus knows that sound, it’s his giving in noise. Daryl’s _“I’ll pretend like you’re pissing me off but please don’t stop”_ noise. Jesus rolls himself over so that he’s on his belly, head and arms still in Daryl’s lap. Jesus mouths at his clothed erection immediately, tongue dragging over the tip as Daryl whimpers. Jesus knows that Daryl doesn’t touch him just so that Jesus will get him off in return. In fact, in his own gruff, Daryl way, the older man has said that he gets more satisfaction from touching Paul and seeing him come apart than from being touched himself. _“Not that I don’ like ya touchin’ me an’ stuff I just- ah shit…”_ Jesus huffs as he remembers how nervous Daryl got during that pillow talk session. Since learning this, he’s stopped holding back his reactions as much. Stopped choking back his moans and stiffening to keep from bucking like he’s desperate for it.

     “Paul-” Daryl gasps as Paul pulls down the band of his sleep pants and breathes hotly across his naked flesh. Jesus takes him down slowly, working over his turgid shaft until his lips are wrapped around the base and the tip is pressing down his throat. He moans around the thickness and Daryl whines, body curling forward and mouth falling open. Jesus breathes through his nose as he bobs his head over Daryl’s shaft. It pulses in his mouth and when Daryl’s hand goes to his hair and starts to tug, Jesus knows he’s right on the edge. Daryl’s whimpering as he tries to warn him off. Jesus wonders how long it will take Daryl to become comfortable with coming in his mouth. He opts for it every time, but the hunter always seems just as surprised and aroused as the first time, eyes squinting shut and teeth baring in an animalistic snarl.

     Daryl’s limbs finally go taught and his muscles twitch as he comes down Paul’s throat. He’s silent as it happens, besides heavy panting and the occasional broken whimper. Not loud, like Paul usually is. Paul’s not sure if that’s how he is or something to do with how he was raised, but it always makes his confidence swell whenever he makes the older man shout. That’s not the goal this time. The pure, euphoric pleasure that comes from making Daryl feel good is enough.

     Paul wipes his thumb over his lower lip after he finishes swallowing and Daryl smiles down lazily at him. The relaxed and sated features make his heart beat a little faster, so he pushes up onto his hands and kisses him. Daryl responds quickly, but keeps the kiss slow. It feels good to be kissing at a proper angle again. Paul’s beard scratching his chin and noses bumping.

     “I love you.” Jesus repeats and cups his jaw. Daryl flushes a deeper shade of red. Endearing as always. “Gotta change, then I’m gonna go back to reading in your lap, kay babe?” Jesus runs his thumb over Daryl’s jaw and the hunter nods, falling back against the headboard and tucking himself back into his sleep pants. His hair is mussed and his chest is still heaving, but he looks completely relaxed and content other than that.

     Jesus does just as he told Daryl he would, changing into a clean pair of pants and putting his hair back up. He falls back onto the soft sheets to finish off his chapter, reaching over the side of the bed and picking up his book. Daryl returns to softly tracing patterns over his body and neither of them can think about anywhere they would rather be.


End file.
